


Boy Trouble

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [72]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Angelina, Katie, and Alicia talk about boys.





	Boy Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ordinary Writing Levels's 31 Days of Halloween  
> day 25 prompt: witches
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/BzSFPeK.jpg)

"So, are we going down to Hogsmeade together?" Alicia asked Katie and Angelina.

"I don't know," Katie replied, sending a playful look towards Angelina, "Angelina might have a date with one of her boyfriends!"

Alicia and Katie both giggled as they watched the other girl.

"Boyfriends? You think I have multiple boyfriends?"

Alicia moved around them to lean against the doorframe, "Who's it going to be this time? Lee?"

"George?" Katie filled in.

"Or Fred?" Alicia finished.

Angelina rolled her eyes and grabbed her cloak from the hook behind Alicia's shoulder, next to the door, "You two are crazy. I'm not dating any of those boys."

"Is there someone else?"

"Not Towler, right?" Katie asked, the teasing tone slipping from her voice.

"Of course not, Towler," Angelina confirmed.

Katie brought her hand to her lips in thought before she said, "Not Diggory, he's with Cho Chang."

Angelina donned her cloak and then reached back and pulled two others from the hooks. She one each to Katie and Alicia. "I'm not dating anyone. What I am doing is going to Hogsmeade with you two, so you don't get in trouble."

"I wouldn't mind a bit of boy trouble," Alicia added, clasping her cloak.

"No you don't," Angelina said as she pulled open the dormitory door to find a bouquet of flowers floating in the way, "believe me. Don't touch those, by the way, if they're from Fred they'll spray you in the face with water and ink." She ducked around the floating bouquet and head down the stairs. Katie and Alicia shared a glance with each other before also avoiding the floating flowers and following their friend.

Once they'd left the room, George, Fred, and Lee climbed out from behind various pieces of furniture. Fred was frowning and pouting and George almost said something but didn't. It was Lee that shrugged and sighed, "Witches, huh?"


End file.
